Familey love never dies
by IAmTheTrueKingOfDragons
Summary: Casper goes through highschool, Learns about his human life and meets someone he thought he may never get to meet again.


It was the last few days before he had to go back to School, Casper was both excited and disappointed honestly, Sure he loved school, Well he loved seeing his friends Mantha, Ra, and Wolfie, they are amazing but also he gets so little time at home with his uncles and human friends. Which at the moment he was hanging out with, Kat was the one to start talking and snap him out of his thoughts.

"Casper!," Kat's voice was raised as she had been calling his name for longer than she should have been. "Casper, you okay there?"

Casper blinked before nodding with a big grin forming on his face, he looked over to Jimmy and said "Sorry you guys, I was just thinking about school," Both Kat and Jimmy groaned at this, the two humans hated when Casper went to school as much as Casper hated leaving them.

"Man Casper, why did you have to bring it up anyway?,"Jimmy complained as he lay sprawled out on one of their many couches in the parlor. "That means I have to go back to school too!, sure Kat helps when it comes to not being a loner bu-"

"Don't finish that sentence if you want to live Bradly,"Kat threatened, but threatened as a friend, joking all the way. Kat sat in one of their big chairs, legs crossed with her hands resting in her lap.

The three laughed at this, though the mood was bittersweet, Casper felt a little bad, Casper had been hanging out with the two almost all summer, was Casper the reason the two have very few friends? Casper was looking off at the T.V. that played some sort of movie, no one was paying attention, it was more for background nose, when Kat spoke again he turned his head to look to her.

"I know that look Casper, I have not been living with you for three years to not notice." She smiled warmly before speaking again, "Casper, We choose to hang out with you at Summer, it's some of the only time we have to hang out with one of our best friends." Casper blinked, He could never understand how Kat did that, she sometimes just said stuff like that, as if she could read minds or the undead. Jimmy piped up after hearing what Kat said.

"Yeah Casper!, I always tell you guys if I want to hang out with my other friends, so no need to worry there buddy!" Jimmy grinned, this did in fact make Casper feel better about this. He continued on with his day happily, they ended up going into town for a while, just kind of walking around and having fun.

Casper was sitting on the couch with Kat and James, watching a movie before they went to bed, his uncles were out doing some scarring, even with how much love they show to him, they still love to scare some Fleshies. Casper didn't even glance up when he heard his uncles come in, They just plopped down into their seats and watched the rest of the film with them.

Casper stood and stretched, letting out a yawn with Kat who said she was off to bed, Casper waved his hand and sleepily followed her along and up the staircase after leaving the Parlor and heading to the foyer where said staircase lies.

Casper was not sure when he fell asleep but woke up later that night, Casper saw the time, it was stupidly about 2 A.M. and Casper could feel he was not falling back asleep anytime soon . Casper grabbed his pillow and floated back down to the parlor, his uncles must have still been awake, he could hear the T.V. still playing, it must have been a late night B movie. Casper tiredly poked his head in, the three of them were still awake, thank Kibosh. Stretch was the first one to notice him.

"Hey Casper, what cha you doin' up so late?" He shifted on the couch from a leaning position to a sitting one, noticing the pillow in his nephew's hand, Stretch knew exactly where that was going, it always went the same way no matter how hold his nephew grew in the afterlife.

"I just woke up and don't feel like I'll go back to bed anytime soon, can I stay here till I feel sleepy?," Casper walked in clutching his pillow and waited for an answer from him.

Stretch could not deny Casper this, he just chuckled and spoke, "come on over Short sheet, you won't be able to do it for long anymore anyway." He patted the spot next to him on the couch. Stretch watched as Casper scurried over, getting onto the couch and tossing the pillow onto his uncles' lap, he laid down and watched the T.V. stretch placed his hand on Caspers head, and started to stroke it, just like he used to when all of them were alive and Casper had a hard time sleeping or nightmare. Stretch had a feeling that his nephew needed old comforts like that. A smile worked itself onto his face as he noticed Caspers eyes were working to try and stay awake, slowly, the soothing touch worked them close. Stretch sighed, he kept just stroking Caspers head for a while, making sure he was _dead_ asleep before he dare move him.

"I'm gonna bring short sheet up to bed, turn the T.V. off will ya?" Stretch moved and lifted casper up, carrying him with Caspers head on his shoulder and pillow being carried in one hand. He saw the nod of Fatso and floated off to the foyer and up the staircase he had traveled a lot when alive and now also in death. Stretch glanced down, looking at Caspers face and remembering how it looked before, the kid had hardly changed, it had been years and still, he had a baby face that could charm anyone, even Kibosh, Thankfully, it's gotten them out of trouble more times in the past than Stretch wants to admit.

Stretch pushed the door open slowly, shuffling Casper in his hold as to not drop the sleeping ghost. Stretch floated forward, he tossed the pillow onto the bed and slowly laid His nephew down, pulling the sheets up and tucking him in, watching Caspers face for a few seconds before leaning down and giving him a kiss to the forehead, "Night short sheet, see ya in da morin' " He pulled back and gave Caspers head one last stroke, floating back to the door, he turned, letting a sad smile grace his ghostly lips.

Casper curled up under the covers, letting out a little content hum as he did, Unaware of the effect on his uncle. All stretch could do was watch and feel his heart melt, Casper could never be scary for fun, that was just never going to happen, Stretch just wished he could hold Casper tight and never have to send him to Scare school, the kid enjoyed it enough though, so it was not all bad, right? The door was finally shut after one last look.

Casper blinked, he glanced around, not remembering coming back up to bed, he sighed and sat up, rubbing his face. Casper floated down through his bed and floor to the kitchen, it was James turn to make breakfast but Casper wanted something to drink. Casper opened his eyes and jumped when he saw what he did, going so high up his head phased through the ceiling. He slowly floated back down to make sure what he was seeing was real.

Stretch was awake, Stretch was making breakfast, why did this make him jump? _Because stretch never made breakfast._ Casper floated down to the floor, he stood and watched, head tilting to the side till a memory shot through his head.

_A very young casper padded his way through the manor down to the kitchen, it was early in the morning so Casper thought he could get away with going down and sneaking a few bites of unfinished dessert, but when he pushed the door open he saw his eldest uncle by the stove, pouring batter into the cast iron pan while transferring freshly made ones to a plate. Casper was quiet, he slowly walked over, part way over his uncle Sebastian, known to Casper as uncle 'sabby' turned and smiled at him, laughing "Well good mornin' Kiddo, looks like I don't have to go up and wake my favorite nephew." _

"_Uncle Sabby, what are you doing?, I thought you hated making breakfast?" Casper asked, padding his way further over till he stood right next to him but out of the way. Hands tugging on the bottom of his pajama shirt top. _

"_Well it's very special today Kiddo, your Father's comin' home, ain't he?" Sebastian questioned, kneeling down to pick his little nephew up off the floor, "Besides, I don't mind makin' pancakes, think ya can guess why Casper?" Sabby held Casper up, one arm under his but and the other holding the spatula, Casper did the rest of the support as he put his arms around Sabbys' neck. _

"_...Is it because we both love pancakes?" Casper asked slowly, he got a wide grin from his uncle who stepped back from the stove and spun with him._

"_That is exactly right kiddo!, want to flip the pancakes?" Sabby questioned._

"CASPER!," Casper jumped and blinked at Stretch, he was still floating by the stove and they were the only two in there still. Stretch looked at him up and down before slowly making his way over "Casper, why are ya' cryin'?"

Casper had not even felt when the tears started, he reached up and touched his cheeks, they were freshly wet. Casper's voice broke as he spoke back "Y-YEah...uh"He started to violently wipe his eyes dry with the heel and back of his hand,"I'm FINE!" He smiled as he let out an uneasy laugh.

Casper opened his eyes to have Stretch floating in front of him, leaning down so he could get a good look into his nephews' eyes. Stretch gave him a smile and it was downhill from there. Caspers' lip quivered and more tears filled his blue eyes before spilling out of them, He grabbed onto Stretch, pulling him tightly, his body being overtaken by shaking and becoming unable to stand on his own.

"What's with the waterworks Short sheet?"

Muttering into his neck, Casper responded," I'm sorry Stretch...I-I just remembered something from when I was really young...I…,"Casper nuzzled his face into Stretches neck and stayed like that.

"Hey, it's okay, was it a happy memory?"

Casper nodded his head into his uncles' neck, he pulled away and took a deep breath before he explained, "It was a long time ago, I woke up early and you were already up…. Making Pancakes because Dad was coming home…"He wiped his eyes again and sniffed, looking away to the side.

Stretch floated there for a moment before going, in a soft voice,"I remember… and me making pancakes again just like then made you remember it."Stretch nodded and sighed, "Well, you think helping me will help?"

A small twitch to the corner of his lip happened before he nodded and let Stretch guide him over to the stove, they made a bunch of pancakes in mainly silence, it was a nice silence, a silence that people were happy to leave wordless.

James came down into the kitchen a later, Both Casper and stretch waved and watched as a confused James lifted an eyebrow but made his way over to the coffee pot, making himself a large cup before he sat at the long kitchen table. Casper chuckled at the suspicious doctor,"I'm going to go wake Kat and my uncles up, I'll be right back." Casper looked up and Floated through the Ceiling, making his way through, first to Kat and next to Fatso and Stinkie.

Casper floated through the floor again and saw everyone was there eating. He sat down next to stretch, who had saved him a stack. Casper took a bite, but he mainly watched his uncles and the Harveys eat, the memory still fresh in his mind. Casper shifted and dug more into his pancakes, being able to notice the rest of the group was starting to give him a few side glances, most likely wondering what was going on with Casper, and why he seemed to just pick at his food.

"Hey Casper, you feeling okay?"

Casper looked up from his plate and to Dr. Harvey, he chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, just a lot to think about, going back to school and all, right?" Dr. Harvey seemed to accept this answer, not pushing it any further on the young ghost.

* * *

_**Hey, so note this was not proof read before I sent this out, if there are spelling mistakes tell me and I can fix it, other than that enjoy**_


End file.
